James Gets Mad
by MizJade
Summary: The famous prankster of the Potter-Weasley clan gets a little pay back. Randomness. Oneshot. Rated for a minor amount of swearing. Edited.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

"ALBUS!"

James Potter was not a angry person. Not in anyway. As a matter of fact he was probably the most easy going member of the Potter-Weasley clan.

There were only three things that could get his blood boiling; People messing with his family, losing a Quidditch match, and his younger brother.

However this time, the source of James' anger was not caused by his black-haired, green-eyed brother. But it would cause him a great amount of amusement.

"What?" Albus asked calmly looking up from his potions homework, the last of the essay that needed to be written before school started again.

"_What _did you do?" James demanded looking thoroughly flustered.

Albus frowned at him confused, "Do you mean in general or just today?" he asked dryly.

"Don't play dumb. You know what I'm talking about"

Rolling his eyes Al turned back to his essay, "As hard as this is for you to comprehend James, I am not all knowing. There are many times where things happen without my notice." he finished off the paragraph "If you're looking for someone with all-knowing powers I suggest you ask Molly." he looked up at his brother while he rolled up the parchment "I have no idea what you're talking about."

James growled "Ass." his eyes were blazing so much that had Albus been anyone else he might have been afraid "Where is my Captains Badge?" he demanded.

It took Albus a few minutes to get it and when he did he broke into a wide grin "Someone stole your Captains Badge?"

James could tell his younger brother was only seconds away from laughing "_You _did" he hissed "Don't deny it."

"Well I will, because as much as I wish I had thought of it first, it wasn't me." Albus told him finding it very hard to keep a straight face.

It was at that moment that Teddy decided to apparate right in the middle of the room "Hey" he said cheerfully. After a moment of silence and taking in the scene he frowned slightly "What's going on?"

"_Someone" _James glared at his brother "Stole my captains badge" he hissed anger leaking from every pore.

That was it, Al couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing.

"Oh... well it wasn't Al" said Ted, looking a little bewildered.

That made James pause and turn to look at his god brother, "Um, what?"

Ted looked at him and then finally realized that he probably should have stayed quite "...nothing."

"Liar." James accused advancing on him. "Who?"

"Not a chance." Ted replied staring the younger boy down, but after a moment he decided that it couldn't hurt. "Lily."

James, for the first time that night laughed. "Yeah, sure" it wouldn't be Lily. Of course not Lily, if she wanted to get back at him for something she would throw something at him -or hex him if they were in school- not this. This was kind of prank was more in tune with something..._Louis!_

"I'm gonna kill him!" James growled before disapparating out of the room leaving behind a laughing Albus and an amused ted.

"What happened?" Lily asked walking into the house followed by Hugo and Louis, all three wore Cheshire grins on their faces.

Al looked at them and laughed even harder "You three are brilliant!" he told them through laughs.

"Oh" Hugo said gleefully "It gets better."

"How?" Al and Ted asked simultaneously.

The three pranksters shared a grin and then Louis replied "Just wait to find out where it turns up."


	2. Chapter 2

They were only hear to punish him, James was sure of it.

Who in their right mind actually _wanted _garden gnomes to infest their garden unless it was to punish their children.

Slave labor, that's what it was. Whenever they got too bad, Ginny would find _something _James had done wrong that day and make him go de-gnome the garden.

He did have to admit, though, that he usually deserved it.

One would think that after years of practice the young prankster would have perfected the art, but no. The gnomes were tricky little devils and always managed to evade him.

To say James was having a bad day would have been a sever underestimate. It had started that morning when he had woken with a rather large hangover -that was the _last_ time he agreed to go drinking with Freddie- only to realize in his drunken idiocy he had been caught by his mother. James rather thought himself lucky he wasn't dead after the verbal beating his mother had given him about underage drinking. She had been too angry to give him a _real_ punishment yet so she had simply sent him out back.

And to top all of this off he _still _hadn't found out who had taken his badge or where they had hidden it. He now suspected that many of his cousins were in on it. He would ask Molly tomorrow, she always knew things.

That was when he saw _it _his captain's badge! He could have wept with joy!

...until he realized where it was and he almost _did_ cry.

"Bloody hell" he muttered glaring at the little gnome; the fastest and decidedly the most evil of the lot. James had named him Ernie after his fathers annoyingly pompous friend. Harry didn't know that but James really doubted he would be scolded for it.

The gnome giggled and took off running, James after it in a flurry of swearing.

When Harry came home that night he came into the kitchen to find two of his children and at least three of his nieces and nephews crowed around the kitchen window laughing. He followed their gazes he was met with the most curious scene.

James was running, tripping and jumping after a small garden gnome his wand out and a look of extreme determination and frustration on his face. From all appearances the gnome was winning.

"What's going on?" he asked.

The children turned grins still on their faces, "James found his badge" Albus informed his father gleefully and turned back to the scene.


End file.
